Bella Swan's Diary
by Soph1198
Summary: I wrote this for an exam and decided to carry on with the idea. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

11th September 2008

I don't know why I agreed to move to Forks for a while, I must have had a mad moment. The awkward talks with Charlie, the weather and the fact that I don't know anyone. I just wish I was at my old school being the loner that I always have been.

My Dads lived in the same house for the past 18 years and I still have my baby cot in my room, as my Dad hasn't had the guts to throw it out.

I know my Dad hasn't got over my Mum, there's still pictures of us all together smiling like a happy family, something that we haven't been for the past 16 years. I know he gets lonley and wishes he could have someone to talk to, trust me I feel like that sometimes.

I can't believe that Charlie bought me a new car, well I wouldn't really call it new. I've been saving up for one for ages. It belonged to Billy Black who's now in a wheelchair. I remember the times when me and his son Jacob used to make mud pies together while Charlie and Billy used to go on fishing trips.I was young then only about 6.

In a way some part of me is glad that I've moved here for a while. Just to have a change in scenery, and nobody will know me as the quiet, geek who seems to fall over all them time.

But school tommorow is one thing I'm definetley not looking forward to. In this small town everyone knows each other, their parents probably went to school with each other and so did their grandparents, but me, I know no one. I thought I would have Jacob to talk to but he goes to school on the reservation, but I can't always have everything my way.

I just hope that I make a good impression because if I don't I'll never survive the embarassment. Fingers crossed I have a good day tommorow, but knowing my luck I doubt it.


	2. Chapter 2

12th September 2008

For the first time this morning I walked into Forks High School, which doesn't really look like a school. When I first turned into the parking lot, I thought I had got the wrong place. But with my Dad knowing every place in town he gave me directions, and I knew he was never wrong. Although, I was nervous, the weather which was suprisingly sunny made my mood slightly better. Forks doesn't really change much in the weather area, I've figured that out since I've arrived here.

I'd never really made many friends at my old school, that's whats worrying my the most. My Mum says that I'm more 30 than 17, but I think I'm just going through a not-relating-to-people-stage.

I had to wait a while in the office while the receptionist went to get me my timetable. Apparently she's known my Dad since they were at school together, but thats not suprising in this small town.

I miss my Mum and Phil now. I don't know why because I decided to come here in the first place. I think it's the weather that I'm missing the most. When I told my Mum that I wanted to go and stay with Charlie for a while I searched Forks on the internet and when I realised how cold and wet it is I chucked out all of my summer clothes because I knew that even my winter clothes wouldn't be warm enough.

The worst thing with Forks High School is that they have the same lessons everyday. My best subject is biology, it took me a while to get my head around it but now I'm the top if my class in my old school.

But today my view on Biology dramatically changed. My lab partner Edward Cullen according to everybody isn't the nicest person.

When I first saw him in the cafeteria at break I thought he was a model. His golden hair has got the out of bed look and his skin is as pale as a sheet. When the rest of the family entered the cafeteria I nearly fell off my seat. They had the same pale skin as Edward and their eyes were a dark shade of brown or black, I couldn't tell from a distance. I don't know why I was so moved by their looks, I think I'm jelous more than anything.

When Edward sat down at his table I turned around at looked at him, he had his back to me, but I think he felt my gaze as he turned around and our eyes met. As, soon as our eyes met Edward dropped his gaze with a frustrated look on his face. I don't know why though.

Anyway back to biology class, I knew as soon as I entered the room that he was there. Not only by the angry glare he was giving me but by the electric current shooting through my body. His knuckles were clenched and he looked like he couldn't breathe. Do I really smell that bad? He stayed away from me for the rest of the lesson and as soon as the bell went he ran out of the room leaving me shocked.

I didn't see him again until the end of the day. I had to take my slip back to the office and as I walked in he was standing there in all his glory. I listened into the converstaion and realised he was talking about changing sciences. Is it because of me?

I don't know why but I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I put the paper down on the desk and ran out of the room. I knew that Edward was watching me, which made me feel stupid and embarassed.

Maybe it's his personality and he's like that with everyone. Or maybe just maybe it might just be me.


End file.
